At Last We Meet Again
by Pan'sLittleLostGirl
Summary: Henry wasn't the only one that Greg and Tamara kidnapped. Malcolm,son of the sweet princess and demon king are also taken. The funny thing is that, he is taken back home,and his mother has to get herself back to her husband and Malcolm's father. Malcolm likes to play games just like his father,and is willing to play games at his level. The cost may be his own life. Will Lilly help?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own OUAT or anything that you can recognize, but I do own Tiger Lilly and Malcolm. This will be the only time that I put a disclaimer on it so don't expect me to do it in every single chapter. Just this one since it's the beginning. **

* * *

**At last we meet...Again**

The night on Neverland soil was frigid and nightmarish. Every single living soul that was on Neverland was silent while the dear Peter Pan and Tiger Lilly fought over a serious matter at hand. Peter had asked, more like commanded, Felix and Nibs to take the others to another camp so no one would eavesdrop on them, and they could talk alone.

After Peter practically yelled at the lost boys, Lilly spoke to him, her voice sounded as soft as silk to him."Peter please, follow me." Lilly grabbed his hand, and forced him to follow her in to their tree house and begin to converse about the main ideas that had Peter running up the wall and not in a good way.

Even when she tracked him up the stairs, Peter hesitated to start something that would be hard to finish. Lilly still ascended the stairs, and when she got to the entrance Peter stepped in front of her and opened the door. Just like a gentlemen.

When Lilly's eyes saw the room, it was still the same, but she knew that this would probably be one of the last times that she looked in the room. The old mattress that was across the master, and right next to her small vanity,_ this was her home_. Peter pulled them to the couch next to the East window. '_We loved to watch the sunrise before waking the boys.'_ Now Lilly was even more depressed that she knew that she would have to say goodbye to all her boys.

As the fabric of the couch slightly squished under both of their weight, they sat down. Peter kept his arm wrapped around her waist, while Lilly laid her head down on his shoulder. The room was still and all they could hear was the breeze on the tree tops. A few moments passed before Tiger talked with the utmost compassion in her depressed voice as she could muster.

" Peter, promise me something?"

" What darling?"

Peter sounded just as depressed as she did, but he didn't know what she wanted to talk about yet. If he did, either he would be pleading for her to stay, or he would storm off in a silent rage about how she never wanted to stay in the first place. He would think that he was just stupid for believing that it could last. This was one of the many things on Tiger's mind that broke her heart to pieces.

"I need you to stay calm while we talk. I may have to do something that you could get angry at, or sad, however you think of it, but Peter promise me."

Now Lilly would not let go of Peter's hand to save her life, it was almost like they were unbreakable chains looped together.

"Love, I'll try my best not to shout. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Now Darling, what are we in such the need to talk about before tomorrow morning? It's really late, you know that right?"

"Yes Peter, I do, but I wanted to warn you before tomorrow so you don't take it out on the lost boys since they don't know."

"Wait, What!?" Peter paused realizing that he slightly yelled, he mumbled softly." Sorry Love. Continue."

Before Lilly said anything, she squeezed his hand in reassurance, he seamed to take it well so far.

"Peter I have to go away for a little bit. I just found out about a _certain medical condition_ that can be severely damaging if it's not taken care of."

Peter's blood ran cold and his skin palled at the mention of her leaving. " W-What?" His voice was hoarse and almost inaudible, that's how soft he spoke. Tiger Lilly clenched her eyes close so she could avoid his sad stare. Peter's eyes were turning glassy in seconds, and Lilly's heart broke once more.

" Why, why do y-you, h-have to leave?!" Peter's voice still rang threw the air, but now he couldn't keep the tears in and they ran down his cheeks. He paused before thinking of an idea that could save her. He got excited for a minute." Tiger we can go to the fountain and it can cure you, I'll send one of the lost boys for it immediately."

Peter stood up, but all Lilly did was hold onto his hand and pull him back to her. Once she pulled Peter back enough to know that he close, then she opened her eyes again dreading that she would dash Peter's dreams once again.

"No Peter, stay. _Not even the waters of Neverland can stop this, if anything, it will only make it grow_." The smile on Peter's face fell and his eyebrows furrowed, then he responded to her comment.

" But Love, the water can cure any disease, what are you talking about? We can save you so you don't have to leave!"

Now he was rushing to get her to the spring while all she did was sit still on the couch looking at his edger face. All she did was shake her head from side to side, thus signaling_ no._

" I-I'm so sorry Peter, but it can't, not for this anyway. Peter I have to leave, or else _we_ could die." She paused thinking of her next words carefully, then continued. " Peter I love till the end, and I always will, no one in this universe can change that. You have to trust that I will come back, or that you'll find me. Just know that it won't be just a few days, Peter, it's going to be _years_."

Now all Peter wanted to do was stay locked in this moment forever. It seamed like even thought time stood still in Neverland, it still kept on going because he knew that the time with Tiger Lilly was now only to a minimum. So Peter closed the gap between the two, and sat down next to her once again. This time all he did was wrap his arms around his dear Lilly's waist, and dropped his head to entrap her.

" How do you know it will be years love?" Peter was whispering into the soft curls of Lilly's dark hair.

" I know because, I know these kind of things take time. In about eight years or so, I will be finding a way back home, but you need to try to find one to get me back as well."

" No need, the shadow, since it's part of me it will want you back as soon as possible. The shade will gladly help, here." Lilly looked up to see Peter extending his hand to her. In the palm of his hand was a small sliver whistle. " Blow on it and the shadow will find you anywhere in all the realms, then bring you home."

" Thank you."

"You're welcome Love."

Peter gave her a sad smile before he started to lay his head down on her's again, but she spoke and he looked back down at her. Then before she did, Lilly cupped his cheek in the palm of her hand to make sure he was looking at her fully.

" Peter, I absolutely meant what I said before, I love you, and **ONLY** you. If your scared that I will forget you and move on, that's **NEVER** going to happen. This place will always be my home, that is because_ your my home Peter_. If you're not there, it's not a real home, just a place to eat and keep warm, but not a home. I will always try to find you, even if it kills me, but when I get back, we will finally be a full family, forever until time runs out. Then when it does, we'll find a loophole and continue for even longer." Peter smiled at the imagined future with his dear Tiger and his lost boys, wanting nothing else, but then, he did want something else.

Tiger Lilly noticed his body tense a few moments after saying what felt like her final words. She was even more confused when Peter shot up off of the couch again and practically ran to her vanity, but before he completely made it, he turned around and spoke to her once again.

" Love, I know that you will always love me, and I you, but the world doesn't know that so, _I want them to_." She was puzzled by what he was doing, but he was still digging through the box that held all the valuable gems they had managed to find on their adventures. His back was still turned when he found the small blood red ruby they had found on their very first journey. The one to dead man's peak. When he was still holding the precious jewel Peter transformed it into a beautiful gold band with the rock on top.

Then when the King walked over to her, he knelt down on his knees so that she was the taller one. Lilly could tell that he was** EXTREMELY** nervous. Even though she was still sitting on the couch, Lilly was curious as to what he was doing.

"Peter what in the world do you think your do-"

She cut herself off when he held up the small band. Now she definitely knew what he was doing. Especially with the pleading look in his eyes, and the gentleness of his touch. All Tiger did was widen her eyes and wait for his words, _ones that she was all to happy to hear._

" Tiger Lilly, you may only be a girl, but to me you are a princess. I have spent the last 367 years by your side, and I wish to do so for a long, long time. Will you be so kind and make me the happiest boy on this island, a-and _marry me_? I know what the stories say, that I'm the only person to never grow up, but I would gladly grow up just enough to love you... and then some."

To her the words seamed way to good to be true. Tiger's voice seamed to disappear when she tried to respond back; all she looked like was a fish gaping for water and tears streaming down her eyes. When she finally found her voice, it was raspy and almost chocked. But it was the best that she could manage.

"Yes, of course. I-I..."

Peter cut her off by stretching up and planting a sweet caring kiss to her lips. He also wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The moment lasted what felt like forever, Peter touched his forehead to Lilly's and looked into her eyes repeating, what seamed like a prayer to always keep.

" _I love you... I love you... I love you._."

" I love you to Peter." She paused waiting a few seconds before she ruined the best moment of her life. "You know I still have to leave, right?" The response he gave was a curt nod and a sad smile. She knew that she would come back then all would be well.

In his mind, Peter still knew that this was going to happen, and that he couldn't stop it. Even if he did that would mean losing her, forever. This was the only thing that kept Peter's mind at peace from going out into a murderous rage, _that if she didn't leave, she would die._

When the shock of the previous events had passed, Lilly extended her hand, and Peter grabbed a hold of it. His gentle touch held onto her hand and he carefully slipped the gold band onto her left ring finger. After he placed the ring onto her finger, his gaze went to her eyes. They were almost the color of pure gold , so gold that they sparkled like the mineral that they were named from. She returned his gaze before she dared to speck again.

" Peter will you help me pack?"

"Yeah."

Peter nodded as he spoke. His eyes darkening with sadness from what he was doing. Sending his beloved Lilly away. Sending his happy ending to another place where he would be without her for years on end.

They started to walk over to the dresser, and he sighed out of sadness before he could even reach the half way point across the room. When she heard this, she stopped in her tracks and stopped him from continuing to walk. Lilly stopped as well and pulled him into a hug. At Tiger's hug Peter felt like the world around him was surrounding her, and he was her center of gravity. In his mind, he knew that this would possibly be the last time they shared a tight embrace. She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.

" Peter, I know that you don't want this, neither do I, but think about this... When I get back, we'll be _getting married and have a permanent family_. Isn't that something to look forward to?"

"Yes, yes it is. The only thing that still makes me depressed is that I have to lose you in the process." Even though Peter's eyes lit up at the sound of finally being complete, he was still in a weepy mood, because of what had to happen to make it work.

"_Love is sacrifice_, but the best part is that, you'll get me back, and _someone else as well_." She muttered the last part fairly quite so that he couldn't hear, but the look on his face told her differently. He heard but only mumbles of '_else_'. The packing was completely forgotten when she continued to talk.

"Peter, do you want to get the lost boys now, and tell them?"

" Yeah love, let's just get this over with."

With both of them walking out of the tree house, they descended the stairs and made their way to the other camp. When they both got there, they saw all the lost boys doing what they usually did at the main camp. That consisted of knife throwing, playing games, and dancing around the fire. With Felix and Nibs being the commanding officers, they both looked out for any danger that would cause harm to any of the younger boys. Nibs was playing pipes for the boys around the fire while Felix was sitting on a log watching the forest around the camp.

As Felix was watching, he saw Tiger and Peter walking hand in hand towards them. He rushed up and went over to them, but when he was in mid step, Peter signaled Felix to stop. At this time, Nibs stopped playing and turned his head. All the boys wanted to know why, one... Peter was not in one of his angry fits, and two... why they looked so sad. They both called all the lost boys together, and explained what happened.

Most of the older boys had understood what was happening, but some of the younger ones didn't realize that the dear princess was leaving. Some of the older boys also figured what _'A certain medical condition'_ meant, but didn't want to ruin the surprise for Peter. Only two or three thought of what it was though.

When the gathering was over, and the boys understood that she was leaving, they began to hug her and say good-bye. Even though they would do it again tomorrow when she left for good. After the younger boys snuggled into her arms they let go to go to bed, but when the older boys came to embrace her, it was quick and fast. They knew how over-protective of Lilly Peter was, and they weren't going to chance their head.

But one of the three who knew what was happening went to hug Lilly for just a little too long in Peter's eyes, but he whispered something that made her heart drop.

"Congratulations, princess." Slightly paused to let his words sink in. " _And I'm not talking about the engagement_."

As Slightly stepped back he held his finger to his lips and watched as Lilly's eyes widened in horror. She gave Slightly a pleading gaze. How did he know!? She never told anyone, except say that she had a certain medical problem that would force her to leave. Before he turned around, Slightly gave the princess a wink.

"Thank you Slightly!"

She took this well, and let out a breath that she didn't know that she was holding after yelling back to the boy's comment. Slightly was one of their most loyal lost boys, as well as Tiger's friend. He was truly happy for her and Peter. She knew that she would have to sneak out and warn him not to say anything.

The following morning the lost boys, fairies, and surprisingly even the pirates came to wish the noble princess goodbye. Lilly didn't know how word got to the pirates or fairies about her leaving, but she was glad that they cared enough about her to wish her farewell. They all stood lined up to finally say goodbye for the last time before she left.

Every single boy, fairy, and pirate had some sort of saddened look on their face. Most of the pirates had pitiful looks, she would guess because of loved ones that they had lost themselves, so they know what Peter was going though. Especially Killian, he lost Milah, the only woman he has truly ever loved. The fairies had pleading looks, they didn't want her to leave. Lilly remembered a time where Peter was more malicious than he was now. The fairies knew that the reason that his actions are more caring is because of Tiger. Finally the Lost Boys, each and every one of them had tearful eyes and saddened hearts. This was like losing their mother to them. Even Felix. He had the most tearful look in his eyes, he was her number one best friend, next to Peter, but then again Peter always came first.

The lost boy that was the hardest to say good bye to was Tootles, the sweet little fire ball of a lost boy. For only being five years old, she thought of that boy like the son she never had... _or maybe not yet_. When she hugged Tootles, he started bawling, and sniveling into her shoulder. That finally, fully and completely broke her heart, and the only person who could put it together was getting himself ready for her departure.

**Peter.**

Tiger Lilly's heart felt like a million shattered pieces of glass and the only way that someone could fix it was to let her stay home with her boys and Peter. But she knew that this had to be done, or two lives could be at risk. She had to leave no matter how hard.

When the only one left was Peter, she rushed into his arms and held onto him like both their lives depended on it. His embrace was so warm and strong that it made her feel like he was a rock that she pushed on for support. With out even thinking, she started to sway side to side softly. Moments passed, but they were treasured. When Lilly spoke it sounded like a whine that was breaking, and the worst part was that it was so soft and calm.

"Peter, I love you, a-and I will see you again, I swear."

" I know. I will look in every corner of the world if I have too, but I will find you again. I promise, and I never brake my promises love."

" I know, that's what I'm counting on."

" good bye, love." A tear ran down Pan's cheek and still continued to listen to Lilly.

" Don't say goodbye Peter-"

"Because good bye means going away-" Pan cut her off to finish her sentence, but was to verbally weak to continue.

"And going away means forgetting. Peter Pan, I will Never forget you. Even though I am going away, I will see you again."

She gave Pan a curt smile before it turned into a weakened one. When Tiger fully thought about the problem at hand she made a choice, she was going to give Peter a hint. So she leaned in close, closer than just a hug and whispered into his ear.

" Peter I know that you will find me, but I won't be the only one you take back here. _There will be one other_."

Lilly pulled away from the embrace that surrounded her and Pan, but when she saw the look in his face, it mirrored some of the expressions of the Lost Boys. The only difference was that his expression included confusion. Now it was only moments before she would throw the bean and leave. Lilly gave Peter one last kiss and a wink before she spoke her last words on Neverland.

"Peter make sure you have fun being King while it lasts, because when I get back there **_will be someone to take your place._**" Now Pan was more confused as ever, _'some one to take my place, What?!_'

"What do you mean Lilly?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Peter, but don't be afraid. This person will love you as much as I do. I will make sure of it."

And with that Tiger Lilly finally threw the bean, and jumped into the swirling green portal. To her, going though the portal felt like flying, but to Peter, it felt like he was sinking into the ground, digging a bigger grave for himself. Finally the portal closed up, and every thing went dark and gloomy. The sky was grey and plants seemed to be dying. Every one knew that this was Pan's doing, and the only person to fix it would be Tiger Lilly.

**_But that was 34 years ago._**

* * *

**Finally I got this story done! I wrote it a long time ago and found it a couple of days ago, and wanted to write it before I forgot about it again. I spent like four days trying to complete this SUPER long preface. Most of the chapters of this story will be longer, and I'll try to make my others longer too. The next chapter that I will work on will be The Lost boy and the Pirate Princess. I haven't updated it in quite some time, so I'll do that one next. I know that I just added more work on my part, but now I can have a rotation going here. I will switch stories every chapter that I post, that way I have more time to create a better plot. Sorry about the lack of chapters going on the other two, but they are still in motion, don't worry. Tootles!**

**Make sure to comment and favorite this story! I love more followers!**


	2. Chapter Two: Whistles

Chapter Two

The curse had broken about four months ago, and while in that short time villains have tried and failed to get what they want. Except for Regina who took the hard road to get to the easy. First it was Regina who tried to get her son back. Then Emma and Mary Margaret fell through the Mad Hatter's hat. When they came back they lead two other villains to town.

Kora and Hook.

But the villains that have made Storybrooke their target now were Greg and Tamara. They weren't the main boss though, they were simply pawns in the leaders game. She stayed out of the town's hair most of the time, but when Hook came she was really cautious. She didn't want him to find her, and tell the whole town who she was. Frankly, her wish fell short.

Lilly managed to stay hidden while Captain Hook and Kora were here, but Hook stayed after the whole mess. That's when she got caught. She was walking to Granny's for lunch, and he bumped into her. The look on his face was a mixture of confusion, terror, shock, and had to improvise so that no one would see her drag the pirate captain into a back alley and threaten him to keep his mouth shut. Even though it worked he was still slightly frighten that she was here, and not with him. When she finally calmed herself down enough to not shout at him, she told him why she had to leave.

When she did, the pirate's jaw dropped. Never in a million years would her reason been what she had said to him. Hook opened and closed his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. In addition to his eyebrows practically in his hairline, Hook could not believe his ears. Lilly had only had to say three words to make Hook like that. _I was Pregnant. _Once Killian had finally stopped and composed himself, she told him the rest of the tale. Even though Killian was in a state of shock still, he promised to look after the boy. When Hook had said this, she was surprised but he explained himself.

1\. The boy's father would not be happy if he came to the knowledge that Hook hadn't helped when the boy was in danger.

2\. Tiger Lilly and Hook were friends once upon a time before she left.

After they both parted their separate ways, Lilly had added one more trust-worthy person to her list. Her main list normally consisted with the Charming's, Emma, Regina, Henry, and even sometimes Gold . Which was strange to her, but he said that he had meet her somewhere before and wanted to protect her. Now her old friend Captain Killian Jones or Hook was on that list.

Regina was the most curious to find out who she was back in the Enchanted Forest. The Charming's were there and it sparked their interests as well. If they asked all she would say was that she was no one that they would remember. It wasn't a lie, no one would remember her, but they would know of her. Only because of what she did, and her title.

_The Pied Piper's Pipe._

Lilly would be there when Peter played his pipe, and she would sing the lullaby. That's how she got that as one of her many titles. If anyone knew that was her, then they would put the other pieces together as well. And that would not be fun. To explain that you were a villain and lured children from their parents. Especially to Rumpelstiltskin.

When Greg and Tamara came to town, Lilly knew they weren't who they said they were. Lilly knew that they worked for someone. Someone powerful. Tiger Lilly had ideas of who the main boss was, but she could only guess. As for the two idiots that were someone's pawns, they had guesses as to who she was as well.

The day the town had started to die was different. Not just because of the fact that Greg had hit the destruction gem, but because when she raced to her son's school he wasn't there. The teachers said that someone had picked him up early. That's when her temper came and her blood boiled. What person in their _right mind lets a child go with a stranger?!_

When she started yelling at them for being so idiotic, they responded with...

" They had a note that said that you gave them permission to pick up your son. It was signed with your name and everything."

That's when she thought of the _'they'_ the school office was talking about. Lilly asked and said what her mind had asked itself. The main office board member said that they were a man and a woman. The man was balding while the woman wasn't, and that the man was white while the woman was darker. Tiger Lilly's mind clicked. The man and the woman they were talking about were _Greg and Tamara._

When she started to run back towards the main area of the town, Lilly saw the Charming's, their daughter, and the Queen running towards the pier. Tiger Lilly ran as fast as her legs could carry her to catch up with them. She wanted to figure out why they were running to the water while they should be celebrating that the town didn't explode.

Lilly reached the group before they charged the corner, and that's when Snow asked what she was doing here with them. She explained briefly that Greg and Tamara stole Malcolm. When Snow heard this, she said that they kidnapped Henry too. So at that moment, they were all on the same page. They all wanted their boys back.

Finally they got around the canneries many buildings only to see the thing that would haunt their memories for the rest of their lives. Both boys were being bound, gagged, and forced into a portal. Emma screamed Henry's name while Lilly wasted no time running after her son because she knew that if she didn't make it, that she would never see her son again.

Why did Hook have to take her only plan "B" to get her son back. That was the only thing she thought while she watched the two idiots push Malcolm into the portal. She was only in arms reach when the portal closed. When they were truly gone, Tiger Lilly sunk to her knees. The concrete below her scratched her knees, but she didn't feel it. She only felt the sorrow for her son.

But that changed when someone in the crowd noticed Hook's ship. Lilly's head snapped up as soon as the words left the speaker's mouth. In her mind all she was thinking was that he should thank his lucky stars that he made the choice to come back. Whatever the reason be, she was thankful for it because that last bean was coming with him. When he made port, she was the first to march up to him. She came to a stop when she stood in front of him, and Tiger Lilly slapped him so hard across the face that it sounded like a bomb had just gone off.

_Frankly, because it just had._

"How dare you Killian Jones just leave me here with my family to die! You do know that if word reached my husband that you had the chance to save me, and you didn't, what he did before would look like child's play! Not to mention that you stole my only way home. You do understand that all Hell would break loose for you, right?!"

"Yes I do, that's why I came back your majesty, and also to point out, what about that shiny whistle hanging around your neck? I remember what that thing is for, surely you do as well Tiger?"

"You know not to call me that here, Killian, they don't know who I really am! And you're right I do remember what the whistle does, but the shadow can only carry one." Lilly paused to think of the whistle, and the shadow. "The shadow, Killian you're a genius!"

That's when she went to hug Hook before turning around, and started blowing softly on the slim silver whistle. After a few seconds a flying creature came towards them. A shade was flying to Lilly. Everyone behind the two islanders were confused to a point of stupidity. So they just watched the scene play out before them. Before anything else though Hook looked around to see Tiger Lilly's son missing.

"Lilly, where Malcolm?"

Her smile faltered while she thought of her missing son, but she responded with a broken voice.

"They took him Killian. They stole him from me."

Hook responded to her with wide eyes and with fear-laced words. "Bloody hell, I really don't want to be in there shoes now. When that boy's father finds them I have no doubt that they will not live through the night."

"Hook, that is even the best part, he doesn't even know that he has a son. Let alone Malcolm in general." Now Hook's fear escalated to a whole new level. Only because other than Gold, Killian was the only other person to meet Peter. Finally, the shadow came to the ground and looked to Lilly. What happened next was shocking the people standing behind them even more. The shadow bowed long and low to Lilly.

"It's been a long time your majesty. _He_ will be pleased to know that you are still alive."

"You're right it has been a long time shadow, but before I come with you, I need to you find someone. He was kidnapped by two adults. One male the other female. There should be two boys with them, but one is special. Please find them."

"How old are they?"

"One is six, while the other is eleven."

"As you wish _Tiger Lilly._"

A look of panic came across Lilly's face once the shadow called her by her pet name. "Really shadow, did you really just go there?" The best part was the shadows response. All he did was shrug before he flew off to search. Lilly was still giving him a death glare when the shade flew off. Emma was the first to catch up to the past events that just took place in front of their eyes. So she spoke first...

"That's who you are, you're the Indian princess from the Disney Peter Pan?"

Lilly started having a giggling fit as soon as Emma was done. Is that what this world really thought of her? That she was an Indian princess? Now she truly couldn't contain the laughter within her.

"No, I'm not an... Indian princess.**_ HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

Tiger Lilly kept on laughing at Emma's question while the rest of them grew impatient. Regina most of all, but Lilly kept on laughing until she heard Snow. Even with Lilly giggling out of control, she could still hear Snow's sweet voice.

"Is that why you never spoke of your real, well, anything? The fact that you thought that we would hate you?"

"Snow, the reasons that I never spoke of them are because one, they are too painful. Two, you would and will hate me once you figure out more of my titles. And three, I didn't want Gold to figure out who I was."

"Why, didn't you want me to know about you dearie?"

That was possible the worst irony that has ever happened to her. As soon as the words left her mouth, Rumple came strolling up with Belle in his side, tucked away carefully. Her smile fell and she tried to ask for help from Hook, but he looked as if he was trying to distance himself from what was about to happen. Thankfully someone helped her out.

"Did you know who she really was you little imp? Why didn't you tell us?!"

In her mind, all Lilly was thinking was, _'Thanks Regina'._ Even in her mind she can be sarcastic, which is why she only says some of them out loud. She didn't want to be rude while she was still in Storybrooke. She didn't want Malcolm or herself to be alone. Thankfully before Gold could answer, the shadow was already coming back.

When everyone saw the shadow again, the crowd was filled with mixed emotions. Lilly was so happy the shade had already found them. Killian was slightly weary. Regina, Emma, and the Charmings' were confused. The best one thought was Rumple. He looked scared and panicked out of his mind. Only because he never thought that he was to see that shade again.

When the shadow finally landed on the ground once again, he looked around until he saw Rumple. That's when the shadow growled and snarled at him. Tiger Lilly saw this and called to the shade. After he faced the Queen again, and apologized before greeting her like before. With a simple bow, and it saying " Your majesty."

When the shadow finished his greeting he came close to her head with his hand cupped to it's mouth area, and she leaned in as his feet started to lift off the ground. _"They're in Neverland."_ Once the creature's word went threw her mind, a giant smile stretched across her face. One that reached her eyes. That's when the shadow fell back onto it's feet and nodded to her.

"I assume that you will need my help to get there, your majesty?"

"No shadow, but thank you."

"I think that the boys will be very happy to see you again as well as _the king._"

"And vice versa, but not a word shadow. I want it to be a surprise, and if you're thinking of sharing memories with _him_... **_Don't. You. Dare."_**

"Very well your majesty. Neverland will be so pleased to see you again, but you might want to get going."

"Good-bye shadow. Until we meet again."

"Good-bye Tiger."

With that the shadow flew off to the island to await her arrival. When the shade was out a ways on the pier, Lilly started talking again. "Alright, everyone who is coming to get Henry, get on the Jolly. If you're staying, say your goodbyes, and don't ask me questions. Or at least right now."

Everyone except Belle went from the group: Regina, Snow, Charming, Emma, Hook, Gold and Lilly. Before we all left, Gold gave Belle a task to do. Even though she was sobbing for him, he still left with us. Finally everyone was on the Jolly, and we were leaving. When Hook was about to throw the bean he asked where we were going. At this point we were too far into the harbor for anyone to go back. So I smirked and simply said one word.

"Home."

The look on Hook's face was pure horror, while everyone else looked confused. I know of the past concerning my to-be-husband and his father, who was on the boat. But he didn't know that I knew. Only Hook knew of the place that I was always going to call home, and who lived there.

So basically everyone but Tiger Lilly was about to walk into the depths of Hell.

* * *

**So yeah, here's the next chapter in this fanfic. Hope you enjoy. I am really having fun writing this, so I hope you have a good time reading this. I love writing cliffhangers, even though I hate reading them :) Next chapter will go to the Lost Boy and the Pirate Princess, so stay tuned! Tootles.**

_***As of 7/23/2015... I am not dead just occupied. There soon will be a new chapter on my profile, but I don't know which one. Since I rotate through all of them I lost count. The only reason why I updated this story was because of some errors that needed fixing. So still, enjoy...***_


	3. Chapter Three:Arrivals in Neverland PT1

**Okay, so I'm not dead. I have just been super busy with stuff. Mainly school, reading, art commissions, and other things. But I present to you the Part one to chapter three. BTW I don't own OUAT, I wish I did, but I don't. The title goes to the two famous nerds that every oncer loves. Or ADAM &amp; EDDY.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

Both boys were still bound with harsh rope wrapped around their wrists, but the two idiots took off their gages once they exited the portal. Still the landing was rough. The forest floor cut into the jeans that they were both wearing. Henry's pants were a lighter color; which made the mud much more visible. He was also about to dart for the trees that were laid beyond, but Greg caught onto the boy's navy pea-coat before he could.

Malcolm on the other hand was seized into the grasp of Tamara as soon as he stood up, and got off of his hands and knees. The boy didn't struggle though. He knew that it was futile. Instead he looked for his opportunity- Malcolm was just too much like his father for his own good. Cunning. Clever. And down right malicious. Malcolm may have only been six years old, but that kid could plan world war three...

_And win._

Plus the fact that they were on Neverland was all the better. Made his plan all the more fun. This was his home; his rightful domain. No one messed with him on Neverland, and no one ever will if they wanted to see the sun rise in the morning. Even though the two idiots told Henry that this wasn't the Enchanted Forest but Neverland, Malcolm already knew. The pixie dust within his veins were glowing like never before, as well as the easiness that settled over him.

Henry on the other hand wouldn't stop talking and making sarcastic remarks. The levels went from, "Are we making s'mores" to "Yeah, good thing you don't ask questions". The ability that Malcolm inherited from his father really would shock you, but he had his mother's physical abilities. He was also pretty good at assuming when someone was going to make a move. This time Malcolm was guessing that his father would send his pawns to fetch the two; Henry and himself that is.

And he was right. _Again_.

Malcolm heard Tamara say a simple, "Who are you?" This was to a six foot tall blond boy that had a long scar running down his temple over the bridge of his nose and ending at the bottom of his cheek. Along with another, smaller one, that was vertical and went towards his eye. The boy responded with a monotone voice.

"We're the home office." As soon as the words left his lips, they transformed into dangerous smirk. He held out his hands to the sky and said, "Welcome to Neverland!"

Tamara's face contorted into a look of disgust. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her head tilted to the side. Plus no one could mistake the nasty tone in her voice when she replied to the boy with the club in his hand.

"The home office is a bunch of teenagers?"

In Malcolm's mind all the small boy did was laughing under his breath. As well as thinking, Boy these people truly are stupid. I can't believe they actually fell for that. What kind of human would actually go along with believing that they could destroy Neverland. Idiots. After he finished his mind rant of how stupid the kidnappers really were, Henry actually had the common sense to piece together who they were.

"There not just teenagers; their the Lost Boys."

The tall boy replied to Henry's some-what smarts. "Would you look at that." Was all he able to get out before Malcolm marched up to the group of Lost Boys. Malcolm's 4'7" frame was quite small to the height of the six foot tall '_leader_' of the group. His stride though was full of confidence and cockiness. Just like Pan. The kid knew what he was doing.

Malcolm tilted his head to the side slightly, but at the same time, his head went back; Rolling on his shoulders almost. "What's your name?" The kid's voice was so similar to Tiger Lilly's, that most of the older boys recognized it. But still their was that hidden darkness underneath. A sweet child's voice with a demon hidden within; speaking its sweet lies.

"Felix," The blond boy responded, but he gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed before he asked the same. "What's yours?"

Malcolm raised an eyebrow at this Felix character. Then smirked as he saw most of the Lost Boys eyes widen when they came to almost the same conclusion. That this kid was a mini version of their leader. _Of Peter Pan_. Oh and the actions that the boy's face made after the most of them slowly backed away was terrifying, but the darkness seemed to disappear slightly when he started talking again.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself. I'm Malcolm. _Malcolm Pan._"

Not one person in the clearing was expecting that. Okay maybe some of the Lost Boys, but they hadn't thought that they would be right. Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws all slacked. Everyone except for Slightly; he was the one who was more curious about where Tiger was. That was until the boy's expression changed into one of pure hatred. His normally green eyes were almost black, and his jaw was clenched. The Lost Boys were worried, that was until Malcolm turned around.

"You two idiots were so caught up in who everyone was in Storybrooke but yet you never knew who my mother or I were, and now, it's gonna bite your back." Malcolm paused thinking of ways to make them suffer with the time rolling away. Finally he spoke again. "Though I must thank you for the free ride to Neverland. I know that Mum will be so pleased. So will _he_. Since _he_ will get his precious flower back, but you won't be. Good bye you bumbling idiots."

In another moment a flash of darkness swept through the clearing, and latched onto Greg. By the time the shade was done- Greg was lying on the forest floor dead. His shadow had been ripped from him. As Tamara watched she ran towards Henry and screamed run. He definitely didn't need to be told twice, but as soon as the boy was out of range, Tamara was dead too.

Most of the Lost Boys ran after Henry, but the ones that stayed couldn't say anything. They just stood their with terror in their eyes and their mouths hung open. That's when Malcolm decided to turn around and see the Boy's gaping faces. Malcolm wasn't amused, so he simply spoke to the other Lost Boys in a dark monotone british voice.

"My parents aren't the only ones without shadows." Malcolm saw them still trying to comprehend what had just happened, and he was getting bored with it. "Really you thought that Mum left Neverland for no reason. She left because of _me_."

Malcolm started walking past the remaining Lost Boys. Then one by one they started following him. Felix and Nibs were the last one to do so. Their minds still practically dysfunctional from the information that they were just witness to. But before Nibs or Felix could walk with the rest of them, Malcolm spoke again.

"Come on, I don't want to make a lake entry. I want to be at camp when Pan returns, or mother for a matter of fact. I'm sure she's on her way. She'll come, then the real fun can start."

Finally after the demon prince was done talking, Felix and Nibs followed this time. Though they did stay back from the majority of the Lost Boys, they were still close enough to monitor them. Since they were the second and third in command. They walked side by side and talked in corse whispers.

"Felix how is this possible? Pan couldn't have a kid, because Tiger wouldn't be able to conceive: time stands still." Nibs' irish voice was filled with confusion when he asked.

"Honestly Nibs, I don't know. The only thing that I do know is that there is no doubt that this kid is Pan son. He walks like him, talks like him, and is even as dark as him. It's like he's a mini clone of Peter." Felix held his breath as if he was frightened, but he was really thinking this problem through though.

The easy Southern drawl of his voice finally came back after his pause. "Nibs, maybe it's because Tiger is a girl. I mean we all know how the island reacts to guys, but not to Tiger. She was the only girl that we liked on Neverland, and I don't know about you, but I'm not talking to Tinkerbelle about _that_."

Nibs only had to give a heavy nod in agreement with Felix.

The conversation was drifting to more pressing matters that they were almost certain that would happen. Pan. Nibs was the one to speak of Peter first. His eyes were filled with worry and fear. No one wanted to be on the wrong side of Pan, not these times anyways. When Tiger was here he was so laid-back that if you did something wrong he just stared at you, but now, things weren't so easy.

"Felix what about Pan? What will he do, and especially if the kid brags about knowing where Tiger is- he will flip the whole island looking for this kid just to know what he does."

"Nibs, I have no doubt about it. I guess we only got wishful thinking."

Once again the third in command nodded his head at Felix. Their conversation was going on for a while afterward, but when Nibs looked up to scout the front line he saw that Malcolm was leading the Lost Boys. The little demon prince was at the front of the line leading the rest in right direction. The kid had just stepped foot onto Neverland; how in the world did he knew where to actually go?

Both Nibs and Felix rushed to the front and walked along side Slightly and Curly. The two Lost Boys kept their distance though. Smart brats. But they were probably more fearful than trying to be smart about anything. Everyone that had meet this kid on Neverland had the same feelings about him- but they would never admit it to anyone- they were all terrified that he would rip their shadow off and care less. They were afraid of his dark heart.

"Boy, how do you know your way around the island?"

Malcolm heard Felix's drawl next to him, then decided to turn his attention to him as well when he answered. "Being part of the island helps for one."

As soon as the last word fell from Malcolm's lips he saw a shadow coming closer and closer to them. He saw the shade's purple eyes and realized that it was his own shadow coming closer. Not someone else's. To Malcolm his father's commanders stood forgotten as his shadow stilled in the air: floating and waiting for its master to speak.

"News report: What did you find? Where's Pan? And where's the pixie dust?"

_"The trees a-are West, a-and father is N-Northwest by the caves. The only o-other thing i-is that s-she's here w-with them."_

The shadow's voice was like a screeching static. Some of the younger boys covered their ears because the sound was so scratchy. Malcolm stood his ground and listened to the shade; not being bothered by the sound that it made. He just took in what the shade was saying while Malcolm's face contorted in thought. That was soon stopped when the boy pulled out a small sliver capped vial that hung on an old silver chain.

"Here take this and get a normal supply for us. Cap the dust quickly and come back to me." Malcolm extended his hand to the shadow, and the dark cloud flew off heading towards the pixie trees.

No one noticed Nibs confusion on what the boy needed the dust for, or how he even knew about it. So Nibs came rushing to the young boy after the shadow went off into the jungle. The Lost Boy wasn't completely out of breath, but he stopped breathing hard when he stopped next to the boy leading them. Then spoke.

"Malcolm, what do you want with pixie dust, besides the obvious? I know that you wouldn't just take some for no reason, so _why_?"

Instead of Malcolm saying anything he just reached out his wrist to Nibs; and Felix who was besides him. The palm of the boy's hand facing towards the sky. This meaning the underside of his forearm was being exposed to the other Lost Boys standing side by side with the prince. Even though the island was dark they could still see what the prince was doing; he was giving his explanation. The boy's wrist was different than all the others on the island, instead of having the colors of blue and red dance under his skin, the colors were blue and green.

Nibs ended up staring like an idiot while Felix actually figured out what Malcolm was doing. He was showing them the answer. Malcolm turned to Felix after he saw that Nibs had no clue as to why the demon prince was sticking his arm out like a mad man. Malcolm hopped that at least Felix would understand, or Malcolm would wonder how his father willingly choose this stupid group for the Lost Boys.

"Your veins. They're not red, they're green. Why is that?"

"Will you look at that. You lot aren't as stupid as I pegged you for Felix, actually I'm quite surprised that you actually figured that out. Not many do, not even Rumplestiltskin." Malcolm paused while Felix had a moment of pride for himself when the prince uttered the last sentence, but then he continued. "So you really want to know?"

Nibs nodded while Felix grew impatient with the six year old. Malcolm's face contorted with his words when he talked, much like Pan's did- and still does. While the boy was facing them he gave his answer. "Well, that's easy- _pixie dust_. It's that simple. Pixie dust got into my bloodstream, and turned my red blood cells green when they fused together."

"How?" Nibs felt stupid for asking the question, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Again easy answer, my father."

Felix was once again the one to give the boy a look that told him to continue, but his face turned into more of a scowl that made his scare move with his furrowed brow. Eventually Malcolm did start to comply and tell them.

"Haven't you two wondered how I was even conceived? Yeah, I know I wouldn't want to either, but there has to be an explanation to it right?" Nibs and Felix nodded their heads to his question before he continued. " I don't have the nitty-gritty details, but I do know the main reason. The pixie dust. Somehow it entered into my mother's blood stream and found its way to her internal organs. Then in time I was created."

Malcolm paused thinking about his mother. Her honey gold eyes, dark hair, strong yet fragile frame, and her kindness. The thought of her brought tears to his eyes, but he pushed them into the back of his head not wanting to cry in front of these Lost Boys. Point was that the demon Prince missed his mother, but so did the King.

"That also means that when I become ill or weakened pixie dust is the only thing that can cure me. Mom only had so much before she ran out, but thanks to the queen's curse I stayed frozen in time. That way if I did get sick, I wasn't affected. Eventually if I don't get the dust in time my body will shut down. The glittery stuff is like _life_ to me- I don't have it when needed,_ I die_."

After Malcolm was done, Felix and Nibs had knowing glances. What was freaky was that they uttered the same thing at the same time.

"What curse?!"

Malcolm gave them both a dumbfounded look. "Really after everything I said about the pixie dust- all you actually hear is that the Evil Queen cast a curse!? I mean seriously you two can be so stupid!"

Felix's tone was commanding when he spoke, "We need to know about the curse!"

"Why should I Felix. You have nothing to give me, and If it's because you asked so nicely I'm gonna' say no."

The Lost Boy rolled his eyes at the Prince's sass, but he came up with a clever answer. "Indulge me."

"Fine. Twenty-eight years ago Regina cast a curse that transported us to a world without magic, and everyone lost their memories of their previous lives. Except the Queen. She imprisoned us in time, so basically a Neverland without magic and fun. Other wise as you know, Tiger and myself would be much older. I wouldn't be six and mom wouldn't be twenty-three. She would be around fifty years of age."

The two boys ended up nodding while they all knew that their conversation was coming to an end. As they hid behind the trees, they saw two figures float through the air and land on the ground. Malcolm easily recognised that one of them was Henry. His earthly clothes gave him away. And the other, Malcolm couldn't tell, he could be a pawn or... _the king himself_.

Which it was.

All the Lost Boys saw Peter Pan and Henry talk as he maliciously introduced himself to the ten year old. They watched as Pan circled around the boy waiting for his moment to showcase his power. Which consisted of the Lost Boys and himself. That wasn't what Malcolm was thinking though. He was thinking about meeting his father for the first time. His thought were interrupted when he heard his father screech.

"Come out Boys!"

But nothing did happen when Pan called for his Lost Boys. The only thing that did happen though was that Malcolm came out from the trees with Felix and Nibs trailing behind him. Peter's face etched anger, betrayal, confusion, and darkness. On the other hand the only thing that Malcolm showed his father in his expression was pride and cockiness.

Pan's speech was harsh and cold, but he did speak. "Who are you?"

Malcolm's eyes darkened dangerously before he spoke to his father for the first time in his life. "Wouldn't you like know."


End file.
